Fast Love
by ruiiko
Summary: It isn't easy being with Kid Flash. He lives a fast life. He gets bored easily. He can never just sit down and relax. It can get rather tiring, and there are times when Jinx thinks she'd be better off without, but in the end, Jinx knows she loved him too much to let him go, despite his big ego and fast way of life.


**Hmm... don't really have anything to say. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

There were times when Jinx found herself thinking of Kid Flash.

Wally West.

Her Boyfriend.

He was such a great guy. Despite having a big ego, he had an equally big heart. Unfortunately, he shared his big heart with everyone. Jinx wasn't the only one in his life, and sometimes it could be hard to realise that. She knew he had other people he cared about, but sometimes, the way he showed his love and care could be... odd. Along with a big heart and ego, came his fast lifestyle. Of course, Kid Flash was a speedster. It was only natural. Jinx really didn't mind, but along with a fast way of life, Wally got bored easily.

And that's where problems would pour into their relationship.

Yes, of course Jinx loved her boyfriend.

But there were some things she wasn't too fond of, in restrospect.

She loved his big heart, but she didn't love how he spread love to everyone. Not just Jinx. Yes, of course he showed love to his friends, like most friends do-Jinx had friends she loved, too. But the way Wally showed it... he did more than just 'love' his friends. He flirted with girls, too. Jinx couldn't count all the times she had watched girls swoon over him, while she resisted the urge to zap them with her powers. She couldn't have heard all the times her friends and fellow honarary Titans complained of Kid making remarks, ranging from Raven, to Argent-even Wondergirl had rolled her eyes of the company of the Speedster.

Most of the time, she just tried to ignore it, because she knew that Wally really did love her. Though it seemed like being flirtacious was just apart of his nature, never once had he acted upon any urges. No, he always showered Jinx in love and proved to her just how much he loved her.

That didn't mean it was any less frustrating, though. She wanted his love, all to herself. As selfish as it may have sounded, she couldn't help it. The speedster was one of the only people who had shown genuin care towards her, in a way that she actually felt accepted. For the longest time, she had always felt so isolated, even though she had always been a rather popular student at the HIVE acedemy. She had surronded herself with 'friends', even though most of them were just trouble makers. She was lucky to have had Kid Flash come around at the right time to help her see the error in what she was doing wrong. He was her good luck, and she didn't want to loose him.

Of course, the good always out-weighed the bad.

Still, there were plenty-full more things that Jinx could name off the top of her head that annoyed her about the speedster.

His huge ego.

While entertaining at times, it could be such a drag having to deal with his witty remarks. The sourcerous had been around the Titans long enough while staying at Titans Tower with her boyfriend to know he shared one thing in common with Beast Boy-that being they both so _were not _funny.

While Jinx was still dealing with her own insecurities, Kid Flash acted as if he was the god of self confidence. And in a way, Jinx envied that more than she hated him for it! The way Wally was always so cheerful and kept up a proud act-Jinx was never quite the same. Yes, she ws just as energetic as him, but never quite as proud. There was a time, when she thought what she was doing was the right thing for her, during her HIVE era, but upon meeting Wally, her mind had been changed, rendered helpless. And she would wonder, was this really what she was meant to do? It was only until Wally had spoken so kindly to her that she had opened her eyes, realising she was surronding herself with the wrong people. And even then, she pushed him away.

God forbid she was so insecure now, but that didn't mean Wally's ego made things easier.

That took points away.

The thing that frustrated her the most about Wally, was the very fact that he was Kid Flash. A speedster. He lived a fast life. He had to always be moving-he could never just slow down and enjoy the moment. While this made dates more fun, it also made them more frustrating. Wally could never just sit down and enjoy a move night with her, without feeling as if he was combust if he didn't move.

And it hurt.

That was what hurt the most.

Maybe having a big heart or a big ego wasn't too bad, but the fact that Wally could never just bask in the moment was painfull. He always seemed to get bored so easily.

And here, Jinx had thought she had found the right guy for her. He was sweet and charismatic, only for it to be ruled out with his need for speed. Well, she always did have bad luck in the first place, why stop at the right guy? He had done so much for her. He had helped her leave the HIVe, he had helped her fit in with the Titan crowd, changing her whole view on justice, from wanting to do bad to good, yet he still seemed bored, all the time.

The sourcerous sighed to herself, as she bowed her head.

Oh, the difficulties of dating a speedster...

As the thoughts of Wally clouded her mind, she failed to notice a zipping sound fastly approaching her, until a strong, but warm grip was wrapped around her shoulder, and lips were being pressed against her cheek. "Hey, Slowpoke," A voice whispered into her ear, and Jinx gasped, looking to her right.

_Kid Flash._

He grinned cheekily. "I have some work to do with the Titans, but I'll be home in time for dinner. I promise!" And with that in mind, he blew her a kiss before speeding off, leaving Jinx in a daze.

A smile came to her face, in this moment.

Well, there deffinately were some benefits to dating a speedster, and one of those included one of the things she had previously thought so harsh upon:

His big heart.


End file.
